My Story: Year 3
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Alyss Hart is a full-blooded witch and she enjoys hanging with Fred and George... but when they get older, things get tense between the three as they start having strange feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Imnotinsane13: I'm trying my hand at Harry Potter with my favorite red headed twins… Enjoy! And this all starts from Book 1, when the twins are in their 3rd year.

"_Hello, I'm Alyss Hart. Nice to meet you two." The young, raven bushy-haired, glasses wearing girl smiles at the two twins._

"_I'm Fred Weasley." The one on the left says. "And I'm George Weasley," the one on the right says._

* * *

><p>"Alyss, dear, wake up or you'll miss the train!" She hears her mother. She wakes up and gasps, "Ah! I'm sorry! I have to go, mum! Bye!"<p>

Her mother hugs her and she hugs her father, "Bye dad!"

"Behave, Alyss!" He says as she runs off.

"No promises!" She smiles, waving at him as she heads onto Platform 9 ¾.

She pushes the trolley through the pillar and smiles as she sees her favorite twins.

"Fred! George!" She calls out to them, walking over to them.

They both turn around, "… Who are you?"

"You both seriously don't recognize me? That hurts!" she says, pretending to really be hurt.

"ALYSS!" They gasp. She grins, "I got a lot of work done over the summer."

Last year, Alyss was a bit on the pudgy side, her face full of acne, her hair was usually a wreck and her glasses would always break. Over the summer, she worked out and found the right potion mix for perfectly straight hair and to get rid of all of the acne. Her parents had also gotten her to a specialist for her eyes and now she doesn't need them.

"Wow! You look awesome!" George says, hugging her.

"Not that you didn't look awesome before," Fred says, hugging the other side.

"Ha-ha, thank you, boys." She smiles, "So, should we go find out own train cabin?"

They nod and follow her into the train.

They make it to Hogwarts with no issues, "Oh! Alyss! Did you hear who we're getting in our year?" George asks.

"Who? The Giant Squid?" She jokes.

"No, Harry Potter!" Fred says.

"You're joking!" She says, "Hope he ends up in Gryffindor like us, huh?"

"So that we can corrupt him and introduce him to our dark side…" Fred says.

"Ah, yes…" She smiles, laughing as they head up to the castle.

She looks up at the Great Hall, smiling, "… I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Weasleys! Hart! Wake up!" Professor McGonagall says sharply to them.

The trio sits up, looking alert, "Now if you would be so kind as to pay attention in my class?" She snaps, resuming the lesson.

"Guess we shouldn't have stayed up so late, huh?" Alyss yawns. "But it was so much fun playing Exploding Snap…" George says, smirking a little.

"Yeah, but you both lost eyebrows…" She grins. The twins both rub their now burnt off eyebrows, "Yeah, just because you know when to duck…" Fred sighs.

They stop talking and after class, they head down to lunch. Alyss, not looking where she was going, bumps into Marcus Flint, the Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

He glares at her then his eyes widen, "Hart? Is that you?" Fred and George help her up, and she glares at him, "Yeah, why do you care?" He gives her a once-over and grins a little and then says, "Why don't you dump these twins and go out on a date with me to Hogsmeade?"

The twins start stepping forward but she holds them back, "Sorry, I have a thing for red heads, not ugly trolls." She smirks, walking into the Great Hall, leaving Flint and the twins gaping at her.

After a few minutes, they sit on opposite sides of her, Fred on her left, George on her right, "… That was…" Fred starts.

"Just epicly…" George continues.

"Awesome?" She finishes for them after sipping Pumpkin juice.

"Yeah!" they both laugh.

"But, in all seriousness Alyss, are you going to Hogsmede with us?" George asks.

"Of course!" she smiles, "As long as you guys cream them in the Griffyndor and Slytherin game this weekend!"

"Deal." They say, hugging her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Imnotinsane13: Thanks for the review! But I'm not planning on a lemon anytime soon, sorry...**

At last, the weekend came and the first Quidditch match of Gryffindor versus Slytherin and everyone was hyped up because apparently the Gryffindor team had finally gotten a new Seeker. Since Alyss is best friends with the two Beaters, Fred and George had told her that the new Seeker was Harry Potter.

"Is Wood insane! Potter could get really hurt!" Alyss says at breakfast.

"Shh! We don't want to give it away! Anyway; he's got a Nimbus 2000! Nobody'll be able to catch him anyway!" Fred says.

"And we'll be there, so we'll make sure the Slytherins don't get too rough with him!" George says, "Or do you doubt our skills as Beaters?"

He and Fred pretend to look genuinely hurt; Alyss rolls her eyes, "You both know I would never do that."

"So don't worry about him! We'll take care of him!" Fred says.

"Alright, alright." She nods, "So, what should we get from Zonko's this time?"

They then get into a deep discussion that makes them late for Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Sorry Professor!" Alyss says as they rush into the class.

"Th-That's f-fine m-miss H-Hart..." Quirrel says, "J-Just t-take your s-s-seats..."

"Y-Yes, s-s-sir." Fred and George mock him, then Alyss hits them both on the arm, "Be nice." She hisses as they sit down.

Class goes on normally with no issues as does the rest of the day.

The trio heads to the Great Hall for dinner, as they approach the giant doors, Marcus Flint and a couple other Slytherins are there.

"Well, look who's showed up... Alyss and her two weasels." He sneers at them.

Fred and George take a step forward but Alyss keeps them back, "Your certainly one to talk about weasels... Are you part troll or something because what is that horrid smell?" She says, sniffing the air, "Oh, did you dirty your diaper?"

Fred and George laugh as Flint whips out his wand and Alyss does the same, "Try me, I dare you..." She growls a little. Both Fred and George and Flint's two cronies whip their wands out, staring each other down.

At the same time, both Flint and Alyss yell out a curse, but Alyss was faster.

"Levicorpus!"

"Tantellagra!"

Flint's spell misses her but her spell hits him dead on and he's hoisted up into the air by his ankles.

"HART! WEASLEY'S!" Professor Snap yells, rushing down the stairs.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Alyss asks sweetly.

"Why is Flint hanging in the air by his ankles?" He demands.

"I cursed him, sir, because he insulted my friends." She answers.

"Detention, Hart. My office, tonight after dinner and ten points from Gryffindor." He says, releasing Flint from her spell and he turns to leave.

"Yes, sir." She nods, smiling pleasantly. " Sorry you had to get in trouble because of us..." Fred says. "Oh, it's quite alright," she grins, "It was a lot of fun to mess with Flint, but detention with Snape is gonna be as troublesome as a two headed dragon..."

"We'll make it up to you!" George says, Fred nodding in agreement.

"We'll get you a present from Hogsmeade." he says.

"Yeah, whatever you want!" George says.

She looks at them and smiles, hugging them both and she kisses them both on the cheek, "You guys are bloody brilliant!"

They blush and smile, "No, your brilliant!" They say. "I know." She grins.


End file.
